


Happy New Year's

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel is background, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Gabriel drags his brother Cas to a New Year's party, but Dean Winchester is going to be there. Which may or may not be a good thing.





	Happy New Year's

**11:00**

 

Cas can't believe he let Gabriel drag him to this thing. The house was packed with people, and the music was definitely not what he listened too. Then as soon as Gabe saw Sam he ditched him. He should be studying for Crowley's Psych test, but 'You never go out Cassie. This is your first year of college and I'll be damned if my lil bro doesn't attend at least one party'. All he have to do was wait until midnight. Then he could slip out; besides Gabe will still be too glued to Sam to notice.

 

**11:30**

 

Cas is pressed into a corner. He's a wall flower; always has been. He's spent most of the time people watching, which is a normal hobby of his, but it's kinda hard when everyone is making out. There's no place to rest your eyes ununless you stare at the floor. One person in particular did catch his eye through; Dean.

They had been neighbors from a young age and were best friends, until senior year of high school. You'd think ten years of friendship, would warrant more then a wave in the hallway every now and then. The change had been so sudden too.

He finally got the courage to walk over the the table with the drinks. It was mostly booze. He noticed a bowl of red liquid, assuming it was punch he poured himself a small cup.

"Spiked, of course." He mumbled placing it back down on the table, and retreated back to his corner. He's always been painfully shy, which made him wonder exactly why he agreed to go, but he knew the answer was that Dean would be there.

 

**11:55**

 

Dean was leaning against the wall laughing at something Lisa said. Cas looked away with a sigh. He had tried not to stare at him. Why would he think Dean would ever come over to talk to him?

 

**11:57**

 

The flat screen TV was turned up, for anyone who was paying attention. Cas pressed himself into a corner, wishing he could disappear into it. He was the only one in the room with no one to kiss and people were starting to couple up. He could see Sam and Gabe, other couples, random strangers who'd stopped making out just to start again at midnight.

He couldn't find Dean in the crowd, but he didn't see Lisa either; good. He didn't want to see them kiss. He was jealous of her, but at the same time happy for her. Dean was a catch and anyone who had his attention must be something special. He just wished it was him.

 

**11:59**

 

**Ten**.

The count down started. Gabe pulled Sam in close.

**Nine.**

The ball was dropping and in seconds he could leave.

**Eight**.

Please let this be over.

**Seven**.

Everyone had started to chant together.

**Six.**

Still no Dean. At least he didn't have to see him kiss her, he reminded himself.

**Five**.

There was no clear path, maybe he should start making his way through the crowd.

**Four.**

Who ever was behind him was way too close for comfort. He should really start to make his way out.

**Three.**

A gentle arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in.

**Two.**

Two fingers tilted his head up.

**One.**

He was being kissed. It was just a peck, but he had never been kissed and now his first kiss had been stolen by this stranger. He didn't even want to be here. His eyes started to glass over; the beginning of tears.

**Happy New Year!**

He finally looked at the stranger's face, not knowing if he would be brave enough to tell them off, but he'd know those emerald eyes anywhere; Dean?

"Happy New Year's Cas." Cas blinked away the barely there tears and started to stammer.

"I- I don't understand." He felt Dean's arms tighten around his waist.

"I've been a dick. I started to have feelings for you and I thought that if I distanced myself they'd go away. I knew you liked me too, and I knew I couldn't just come out and say it." Dean bit his lip nervously. Cas smiled and pulled him in for a second kiss.

 

**12:00**

 

Across the room Sam and Gabe looked on watching their brothers.

"I told you if you got him to come Dean was ready to make a move." Sam clung to Gabe and kissed the top of his head

"Yeah, yeah, you were right smarty pants, as usual." Gabe mumbled playfully.

"You love me anyway." Sam nuzzled into his hair.

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. : )


End file.
